


ILY — TsukiKage

by Thata8382



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Happy Ending, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, OiHina Week, TsukiKage Week 2020, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thata8382/pseuds/Thata8382
Summary: AUOnde Kageyama pensava que nunca iria apaixonar-se novamente, até encontrar a pessoa que iria provar o contrário.OuOnde Tsukkishima reencotra a pessoa que amava durante o colegial, só não esperava que os sentimentos voltassem com tanta intensidade.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	ILY — TsukiKage

Kageyama havia desistido não apenas de tentar apaixonar‐se de novo, mas também de seguir em frente, ele estava encalhado. 

Um sentimento vazio tomou seu peito desde que foi o padrinho no casamento de Hinata e Oikawa, pelo visto o destino estava jogando novamente na sua cara de que não era suficiente para o ruivo. 

Ele estava tão cansado. Como poderia esperar sobreviver sem o seu amado? Nem ele sabe. Ou, era isso que pensava até conhecer ele. Sim, ele, o loiro que virou a sua vida de cabeça para baixo, um giro de 180⁰ sem nem ao menos dar um aviso prévio. 

Kageyama nunca esperaria apaixonar-se novamente depois de tantos anos, ainda mais por um completo antissocial — se formos levar em conta a sua antiga paixão, é realmente inesperado que esteja amando alguém assim —. 

Se conheceram pelo acaso (do destino talvez?), trombaram enquanto corriam numa praça famosa do Distrito onde moravam e, como já eram conhecidos da época do colegial, aproveitaram para ir a uma cafeteria próxima e por a conversa em dia. Kageyama nunca esperaria ficar feliz em reencontrar aquela "escória", sem ofensas. 

Estava fascinado, os cabelos loiros nunca lhe pareceram tão atrativos quanto naquele momento. Ele queria encos- 

"ESPERA! QUE!? POR QUE ELE IRIA QUERER ENCOSTAR NOS CABELO DO TSUKISHIMA?!" 

[...] 

O reencontro não pode durar por muito mais tempo, ambos já eram adultos e ocupados, tinham muitos afazeres. Sendo assim, se despediram com um abraço, que afetou mais do que deveria o coração demasiado machucado de Kageyama.

[...] 

Eles se encontraram novamente diversas vezes, tanto que isto já estava virando parte da rotina. 

Kageyama começou a reparar que o sentimento de vazio e pensamentos um tanto quanto depressivos saíram por completo de seu corpo e mente desde que começou a se encontrar com Tsukki. Isso era como uma terapia para si, sabe? 

Porém, sentimentos familiares voltaram a brotar em seu peito, coisas que supostamente já deveriam ter sido esquecidas por si.

[…]

Kageyama estava novamente na cafeteria com Tsukki, os mesmos pedidos, a mesma forma calma dele se expressar, o mesmo óculos, os mesmos atendentes. Estava tudo normal, mas por que continuava a se sentir assim? 

As borboletas em seu estômago estavam mais agitadas que o normal, suas mãos usavam frio a cada troca de olhar que fazia com Kei. O moreno estava doente? 

Nós já sabemos que não, mas ele prefere continuar a negar e fingir não perceber os sinais, apenas não queria se machucar — de novo —.

— Você escutou? — Kei pergunta. 

— Ah! Desculpa, estava distraído, poderia repetir? — Kageyama queria se enfiar em um buraco. Onde já se viu se distrair durante uma conversa com alguém dessa forma?! 

— Como eu dizia, você quer vir ao meu apartamento? — 

— É claro que quero! Mas por que você está me convidando tão repentinamente? — 

Tsukishima vira o rosto e suspira. 

— Você realmente não prestou atenção em nada que eu disse antes, né? — suspira — Vai querer ou não? — 

— Hmn... Claro, pode ser. Quando vai ser isso? — 

— Por favor, preste atenção na conversa quando formos sair uma próxima vez. — Kei suspira sem paciência — Amanhã. — 

— Ótimo. Até lá, Kei — Kageyama termina seu cappuccino e se levanta, aproveitando para usar isso como uma deixa e se despedir. 

— Até —

[...] 

O chá era um dos melhores que já havia tomado, pelo visto Tsukki tinha um ótimo gosto para bebidas, assim como para decorações. 

Sim, eles estavam na casa de Kei e agora estavam dando uma pausa do jogo, onde quem perdesse deveria fazer algo pelo vencedor. Era infantil? Talvez, mas estava sendo divertido. 

O loiro havia perdido, sendo obrigado a fazer o chá que tomavam neste momento. 

Kageyama estava fascinado, Tsukishima mostrou ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente, ou não, já que nunca prestou atenção romanticamente em ninguém, além de Hinata é claro.

[...]

O tempo voou, os céus deixaram seu tom azulado para dar o lugar ao dourado dos raios poentes e nuvens rosas excessivamente semelhantes a um algodão-doce gigante.

— Se eu ganhar essa você vai me obedecer pelos próximos cinco minutos, de acordo? — 

— Claro! Eu nunca perco! — Kageyama fala confiante — Caso eu ganhe, vou querer que você pague um uber de volta para a minha casa. — 

— Hmn... Ok — key inicia a partida com seu típico sorriso sarcástico. 

• .  
• .  
• . 

— Hahaha! QUEM É QUE SEMPRE VENCE, REI? — Tsukishima pergunta com puro sarcasmo na voz. 

— ... — Kageyama não responde e vira o rosto para o outro lado — mimimi... O que você vai querer? Seus cinco minutos começam agora — Diz ligando o timer. 

Key fica sério como se nunca tivesse se comportado como uma criança há poucos segundos. 

— Feche os olhos. — seu timbre agora era grave, um tanto sensual eu diria. 

Kageyama se arrepiou, a voz do loiro era quase como uma melodia. O contato leve com o braço de Tsukki ao vendar seus olhos o deixou inebriado. 

— Não fale nada, apenas preste atenção e tente não se distrair com o que vou fazer agora — Key sussurra. 

Kageyama não demora para acenar positivamente com a cabeça, porém se surpreende quando sente o toque frio, e um tanto receoso, das mãos de Tsukki. 

Dois minutos haviam se passado. 

— ... — Key estava corado, ainda bem que havia vendado Kageyama — Sabe, desde o ensino médio eu tenho pensando sobre amar alguém. — Tsukki apertou as mãos de kageyama. — É um sentimento tão injusto, não concorda? — 

Três minutos se passaram. 

— Você pode amar alguém de corpo e alma, mas esse alguém pode gostar de outra pessoa e isso machuca tanto. — suspira. — Kageyama, eu gostava de você desde o ensino médio, mas nunca esperaria que esses sentimentos voltassem ainda mais fortes agora que somos adultos, pensei que tinha te esquecido... — seu tom era distante, como se não estivesse realmente presente lá. — Porém, diferente de antes, agora tenho coragem o suficiente para te dizer... — 

Quatro minutos. 

— Eu te amo, Kageyama. — 

O silêncio reinou. 

O moreno não sabia como reagir, ele ainda gostava de Hinata...? Não, não mais... Não conseguiria continuar nessa depois de Kei ter entrado em sua vida. 

... Mas, ele gostava de Tsukki da mesma que este gostava de si? 

Seu coração pulou, quase saiu pela boca e o peito aqueceu. Julgo que esses sentimentos já eram uma resposta, certo? 

Tsukki aproveitou que o garoto estava imóvel e chamou um uber, não aguentaria ficar no mesmo ambiente que a pessoa que acabou de se declarar, ele provavelmente estava insuportável com esse jeito de menininha que acabou de se declarar.

Cinco minutos, o timer soou quebrando o silêncio. 

— ... — Kageyama tirou a faixa em silêncio — Tsukki... — 

— Não precisa me responder agora, eu sei que você gosta do Hinata. —

— Kei... Eu... — Uma notificação mostrando que o uber mais próximo da localização deles chegou soou alta pelo cômodo. 

— Seu uber chegou, eu pedi ele para você. — 

— Kei, espera! — tentar sair dos braços do garoto que o empurrava para fora da casa — EU ACHO QUE TAMBÉM GOSTO DE VOCÊ! — 

— VOCÊ ACHA LEGAL BRINCAR COM OS SENTIMENTOS DE ALGUÉM ASSIM?! COMO ASSIM "ACHO"?! — 

— ... — 

— Não vai falar nada, Rei? O gato comeu sua língua? — 

— EU TE AMO CARALHO! IGNORA O ACHO! NÃO É TAO FÁCIL SE CONFESSAR, SABIA?! EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ, UM GÊNIO QUE É BOM EM TUDO QUE FAZ! — Kageyama faz uma pausa e, agora com o tom normal, fala: — Por acaso você acha que era o único a ficar afetado quando nos encontrávamos? Caralho, eu esperava tanto pelos dias de nós nos encontrarmos naquela maldita cafeteria que chegava a rezar para as horas passarem mais rápidas. —

— ... — Tsukishima ajusta os óculos — É sério? Você está falando a verdade? — 

— E eu por acaso tenho algum motivo para mentir? — 

— ... — Eles se encaram profundamente, olhos dourados assim como o pôr do Sol se misturavam aos olhos azuis safira, que mais lembravam uma noite estrelada. 

[...] 

Kageyama se relembrava do dia que os guiou até esse maravilhoso evento, o dia de seu casamento. 

Tsukki o aguardava no altar, a filha adotiva de Oikawa e Hinata era a daminha, que agora jogava as flores sinalizando que era hora que entrar. 

As lágrimas eram inevitáveis, Kageyama se sentia realizado e protegido sobre o olhar terno e afável que o noivo jogou para si. 

— Eu te amo — disse sem som. 

— Bakageyama, eu te amo mais — retrucou com um sorriso que aqueceu Kageyama por inteiro.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que você tenha gostado!


End file.
